


Tentacles? What tentacles?

by Cardes



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Vore, Consensual Non-Consent, Kink Meme, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tongues, Vore, Will add more as I go, Xenophilia, descend into hell, first fic ever written, i have a test next period what am i doing on here, monsterfuckers, tags longer than the actual content, tentacle plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardes/pseuds/Cardes
Summary: Dan tries to help Eddie and Venom cope with their weakness to sounds waves of frequency.  However, the experiment had some trouble in the middle, and my unfortunate Dan the Man, is gonna get his ass whooped by some *things* and Anne if she ever found out.   NOTE: Main shipping is Symbrock, Dan is just a poor soul caught between the misfortune, he is still-and very much-in love with Anne.  Will update at lease once a week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are all in tags, don't like, don't read, oh yeah, all character belongs to marvel/sony, will update at min once a week. Please R&R! Ya'll have no idea how much a reader's comment means to the author

Chapter 1: Dan the Unaware Man

In Dan's office/Lab

 

A middle aged man stood in the center of the examination room, looking through his files and drinking his morning coffee

The office space was complete with a MRI scan right to it, all other types of equipment that were supposedly in the room were stuck in the storage. Because what he wants to do could potentially damage them permanently AND his bank account wasn’t that stable yet.

All systems checked, Dan Lewis takes a deep breath and exhales.

“Anne is going to kill me, but for them it might be their only hope”

A ball of dark magenta energy forms at his supposably MRI scanner, sending out a high frequency sound wave, pulsing and twisting in on itself, creating a small vacuum that tugs at his side bangs. If it weren’t for the fact that he’s already emptied the room, everything most definitely would’ve been destroyed. He mentally pats himself on the back. Good planning. 

The frequency seems to stabilize itself, 

-or so he thinks. 

In an instant the frequency becomes well… not very controlled. The ball of waves accumulates faster and more violently than he can manage, red warnings clouding his command screen, and the entire thing blows up in between his fingers, sending a shock wave through the glass. 

The doctor is tossed against the far wall and hits it with a small “oof” and a wet splat. Dan groans. Nothing feels broken since it seems, but the impact did knock the wind out of him

Dan shakes his head and peels himself from the wall, and notices something sticky clinging on his arm. 

What...?


	2. Dan the Genius?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see you all again, sorry for the short chapters. I will be introducing Eddie and V in the next chapter, hope to see you all there! Please R&R after thx!

Chapter 2: Dan the Genius?

As Dan raises a hand up into view. The palm of it is dripping with something viscous and black. Half-alarmed and half-interested, Dan rotates his hand and watches the fluid ooze down his forearm. His eyes follow the stream of dark goo further down and it dawns upon him that his entire body is covered in the stuff. The tar streaks his white coat black, but when he shifts he can catch the glimmer of the strands and feel them hamper his movement. 

 

Aside from the sludge, everything seems to be fine. Dan rolls on his back and stretches all his muscles, all unhurt and accounted for. When he turns his attention to the room of the examination,

 

The expanse of the room is filled up past the second floor with black tar, himself being in the tiny air pocket left at the top. The air hangs with a sweet scent that he can’t quite put his finger on, but there’s no time to worry about that. When Eddie and his other come, they are going be  _ Very  _ hard to persuade that what he was doing was surely nothing that will affect himself. 

 

As Dan thought to himself about this weird “accident”, and then suddenly came into a conclusion, a relation between the slime and his current project, but he wasn’t sure if continuing the process with the slime and not his initial research would be the best idea.


	3. Chapter 3: Dan the Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and V are here! What will happen, what do you think will happen next? Stay tuned on the next chapter of Tentacles? What tentacles?

Chapter 3: Dan the Misunderstood

 

The building shakes with the force of an enclosed explosion. All the files and metal test tubes in the cabinets clink at the sudden vibration and Eddie, in the middle of opening the door to Dan’s office, nearly trip over a rolling petri dish and he grasps his head, realizing that it was a sonic wave, and Venom was nearly losing it.

 

Oh no. 

 

That sound can’t be good news. 

 

Coupled with the fact that he just agreedperforme Dan preform sound wave test on him with Venom’s disapproval, can’t be good news. 

 

With a screaming Venom in his head, Eddie strolls to the examination room and asked

“Dan? Are you okay in there?” 

 

Eddie knocks on the door.

 

...

 

There’s no answer.

 

Raising his voice, he calls and knocks again. “Dan???”

 

...

 

No response.

 

Eddie peers through the door to find that it’s pitch black. He equipes Venom to get a better look through his enhanced eyes but alas, no luck.

 

He rubs his chin with a clawed hand. The lights could be off, the inside caked with soot, or any of hundreds of reasons the room are black. Either way, he can’t see what’s going on in the room from outside the door. 

  
  


With the flick of his wrist, Eddie opens the door, unaware that on the other side there was a chamber of tar just waiting to be released. 

 

The door slides sideways into the wall. 

 

Wide-eyed, Eddie is faced with a glossy black wall of something. He gets a split second to realize his mistake before his scream is drowned out in a the rush of tar. 

 

Venom quickly sends a message to Eddie and tries to talk to Dan. “Dan? Are you ok in th-”

 

The symbiote watches a literal wave of tar crash over Eddie. They backpedals as fast as they can to get  _ out _ of there, but there’s not enough time. The initial wave catches up to them in no time and laps at them as it rushes out of the room. Viscous and heavy, the thick goo washes them away with the current. They spin down the hall until the flow pushes them through the hall and lands them back into the waiting room.

 

The tar continues gushing from the examination room until it fills the entire first floor up to about waist level. 

 

The persistent sludge seeps, squishes, and oozes into Eddie, penetrating Venom’s coat of slime covering Eddie filling any gaps underneath its surface and their clothes. The brawler squirms at the sticky feeling, but a question arises in his mind.

 

Where did Dan go?

 

Before Eddie can call for the Doctor, a strange blob rises from the muck behind him, just outside of his field of vision. A dripping, tar-covered hand reaches out for him as the unaware duo looks around the room, trying to find Dan.

 

It grips his shoulder with a wet smack. Venom immediately prepares his mouth to chomp on whatever that thing was. 

 

Venom would be chomping at the living glob within record time, but with Eddie containing him saying that it might be worse to realise after eating it that it would harm them, Venom stopped midway and paused, waiting for Eddie’s further actions.  Eddie was about to suggest that they poke it and see what happens, the tar monster flicks its head. Black splatters everywhere but the motion displaces enough gunk from the blob to reveal a human form and a wet white cloak.

 

Dan gasps for air, not even caring that some of the filth is getting into his mouth. His lungs scream for oxygen, having being spun every which way underneath the surface of the tar, unable to break the surface until now. The stuff is everywhere over the doctor, stained head to toe like a chocolate covered marshmallow.

 

Once the doctor regains his breath, he peels off his soiled gloves and wipes the globs of goo off his face, brow creased and lips pressed into a hard line. Disgusting. 

 

“Dan!” Eddie and venom yelled, “What happened here?! What is this slimy substance!?”

 

One hand cupping his face, Dan tilts his head. “Oh, it was just an accident. My newest experiment was supposed to be a success, but I lost control of the velocity and sound wave length so it had a negative reaction.”

 

“ **Quite inspiring,** to **be honest** ~” Venom exclaimed in Eddie’s head with obvious sarcasm.

 

Even if the mess is an accident, it doesn’t change the fact that the entire floor is submerged in mystery goop. There’s no sense asking his second question about what the stuff is, seeing as Dan didn’t plan for this to happen. Before Eddie can press the doctor about cleaning, he answers it on his own. 

 

“Oh. Don’t worry about the cleanup. I just hired a team of intense professional cleaning crew before I started the experiment, in case during it, Venom got a bit cranky and the room might be a mess.  So it should be fine, either way, without your experiment, there are still stuff for them to clean.” Dan claims with a mood.

 

Dan’s  idea doesn’t sound too bad and frankly Eddie is impressed with how far he’s thought of for them, “I see. How long until they are done?”

 

“Just a day or so, they did say that if it took them over a day, I would get the service free of charge”, Dan Winked at the two.

 

The Duo  nods. 

 

“Oh- but before I do,”

 

A camera clicks. Dan flashes a grin full of white teeth. “I’d like to immortalize this moment- for database research of course.”

 

Venom fumes. The symbiote was going to let his antics slide, but that’s the final straw. Without thinking, he took over Eddie’s body and tosses a handful of tar at Dan and his stupid cheshire grin. The gunk flies through the air and in a surprising turn of events, hits Dan. However, Dan was able to duck at the last minute. 

 

“Oops.” Dan giggles and snaps another picture before disappearing into his portal. 

 

What an insufferable asshole. Venom’s  thoughts were tinged red with anger. Even though he’s the one who tossed the tar, he’s still mad. Who could’ve guessed Dan had a defense active? The symbiote began to plan Dan’s downfall when he feels a ting from his mind.

 

Eddie spoke to him out loud, how about we get out of here and rinse down all of this mess?

 

The kind gesture breaks his train of thought. Venom finds himself agreeing and being not able to help eddie get his mess off, stared for a second before stuttering out an answer. “Y- Yeah. I could use one.”

 

Eddie is patient and lets venom crack open a window and jump out, ignoring the black ooze that dripped off of the broken window frame and out on the wall.

 

They hurried back to their apartment, over the tall buildings and through the back window, which they always kept to avoid wandering eyes through the main gate.

 

After going inside and washing out all of the tar and Venom retracting back into Eddie’s body, something doesn’t feel right. 

 

Eddie’s cheeks feel a bit warmer than usual and he can’t help but feel that he’s blushing like an idiot. Stupid human body. Eager to hide away in his room, he covers his face and lays down on the bed.

  
  
  
  


A muffled whine comes from the bedroom, as Eddie storms out, with an obvious blush covering his cheeks . Eddie splashes his face with cold water and stares at his flushed reflection in the mirror. The droplets roll down his face, but his skin doesn’t stay cool for long. No matter what he does, his cheeks are cherry red, a stark contrast from his usual pale skin. 

 

Eddie doesn’t know what to do with himself after the next couple of days, and still response from Dan and his clean up crew. Venom claims that his health is fine and everything is normal, but clearly something isn’t right. He thought the warm feeling would go away by itself, but it’s been more than a day and the less than decent feelings bubbling in his chest don’t seem to be going away anytime soon. 

 

His entire body feel hot, too hot, and at the back of his mind he yearns for indecent things. The itch is all consuming, preventing him from making much progress with his journalism, and he knows he should get help, but his pride just won’t let him reach out to the others. It’s embarrassing. Giving into such base desires is beneath him and feels like he’s going to explode if something doesn’t relieve of this ache.

 

Eddie off his clothes and steps into the tub for another cold shower in hopes it will help.

 

Of course, it doesn’t. 

 

He’s at his wit’s end. Eddie runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. All of this started right after Dan's fuck up, so after towelling off he heads to Dan’s office hoping that Dan would have a solution.


	4. Chapter 4: Dan the Thinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are arriving near to the first smut scene. Grab onto your tickets and get ready to join the bangwagon.(Yes I know, the "bang"wagon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want frequent smaller chunks of the update for a chapter or a longer chunk of the update but for a longer period of time? LMK in the comments below.

Chapter 4: Dan the Thinker

 

Dan is shaken from his trance scribbling notes by a knock on the door. He turns around to explain that he did not have any examination scheduled for today, but the redness of Eddie’s face stops him.

 

“Oh my.”

 

The man looks uncomfortable in his own skin, almost shirking back from Dan’s gaze. He swallows heavily before speaking up. “Dan, about the “accident”, have you figured out what it is? I’ve been feeling really… bad… ever since and nothing I do helps.”

 

Dan doesn’t crack a joke or laugh as Eddie had thought he would. Instead, the Doctor listens to his words. “I see. Your blush, is that a side effect?”

 

“Y- yeah.”

 

Dan cups his chin and hums, deep in thought. He mumbles to himself, “Tar, a sweet scent, and… blush…”

 

His eyes light up after a moment.

 

“… I think the experiment might have actually worked…”

 

A soft pink dusts his cheeks and Dan brings up a hand to cover his mouth, clearly uncomfortable with whatever he had in mind. “I’m going to need some time to test my hypothesis though. I don’t... want to do anything rash that might make it worse.”

 

Eddie exhales. “What is it?”

 

Dan shakes his head. “I’ll tell you later… if I’m right... Just give me a day, ok?”

 

And with that, Eddie heads back out of Dan’s office and back to his apartment. 

 

Another day is NOT okay, but Eddie knows that Dan was trying his best to help them.  Eddie groans and hugs himself. He supposes he’ll have to make do.


	5. Chapter 5: Dan the not present man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train startsssssssss.

Chapter 5: Dan the Not present Man

 

 

Eddie stares off into space at the kitchen table, a cup of water in between his hands. He brings his favorite Daoko mug up to sip from every so often, mulling over his predicament. A soft blush decorates his face and his skin shines with a thin layer of sweat. 

 

Something is off with his body. He knows it but doesn’t have a clue as to what or why. He’s tried everything to fix the heated feeling, yet nothing’s worked, bringing him to the present situation of not giving a fuck anymore.

 

Something Black moves in the corner of his vision. Eddie doesn’t turn his head to follow it, but he already knows it’s Venom just from the color.

 

“Hey,” he says without much effort behind it.

 

“Hey,” Venom answers back.

 

Finally turning to face his alternate, Eddie notes the discomfort that is on venom’s face. It mirrors his own, except worse. 

 

“Are you feeling it too?” The Eddie asks, taking another slow sip from his mug. 

 

Venom bites his tongue  and turns his back to his host and whispered

 

“Yours too…”

 

“Not doing so great here. How about you?”

 

Venom shrugs. “Could be better. I feel hot n’ bothered and I don’t know how to fix it. You wouldn’t happen to know, would you?”

 

“I wish.” The symbiote shakes. He continues to float around Eddie's body and suddenly, jerks and knocks over Eddie’s mug.

 

Eddie Jerks and the mug clatters as Venom’s head collided with the mug. He hunches over the table, breathing irregular and other hand gripping the handle of his -now broken- mug. 

 

He wheezes out painfully, “I- It’s so hot. I can’t take this.”

 

Venom turns around until he is facing Eddie and declared:  

 

“Eddie, I need to Fuck you.”

 

Eddie reels back in shock. “What?!”

 

In a more commanding voice, Venom repeats himself, emphasizing the words so firmly he’s almost baring his teeth. “Fuck. You.”

 

Venom points his tongue to Eddie ’s face, flushed a deep red. “You already know why. Just… please… let me fuck you in the ass.”

 

Eddie nervously swallows, his face feels red hot. They’re both in the same situation, so he knows why Venom wants this. Deep down, he wants it too. 

 

Against his better judgment, he nods and stutters out an embarrassed, “Y- yes.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The bed creaks loudly under the sudden weight of Eddie frantically getting on. 

 

Venom sprawls over Eddie on the prepared sheets, breathing heavy and Eddie leans in for a sloppy kiss with Venom’s tongue. He’s so eager to get this started it almost surprises the symbiote. Venom meets him halfway, their tongues mingling and saliva dripping between them. Their tongues slide over each other pleasurable and Venom uncurls his tongue deeper into Eddie’s mouth, tendrils snaking out and taking off his alternate’s jacket.  Eddie moans into Venom’s kiss, as Venom’s tongue strokes past his gag reflex, and down his throat deeper, leaving a trail of saliva wherever his tongue reaches. He then quickly retracts his tongue a little bit and shoves it back down, trusting Eddie’s throat and down the esophagus, earned a muffled moan from the man. 

 

“Look at you Eddie, so inviting..so tasty..” Venom whispered to Eddie from their telepathic connection.  Retracting his tongue, Venom quickly whipped the rest of Eddie’s top away.

 

The cloth falls away to reveal a rough but carved skin, Eddie form masculine and elegant. Venom purres at the sight. No matter how many times they do this, he’s always awed by his host. He whispers out a soft, “Beautiful.”

 

Eddie blushes and traces a finger over the symbiote’s tongue, and scratching under his chin, “I could say the same about you.” 

 

Venom grins, flashing his many rows of razor-sharp teeth. “How narcissistic.”

 

Eddie opens his mouth to object, but what comes out instead is a loud groan as Venom’s tongue crawl up his thigh, ghosting over the bulge in his pants. And Venom doesn’t stop there. He continues to stroke the underside using one of his tendrils, even as he pulls down the zipper. 

 

Eddie is a sputtering mess. He whines “Venom please, ” in between gasps, cock throbbing against the fabric of his underwear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO uh yeah, this happened, promise more smut next train, sorry or not on stopping here. This is my friend's symbrock group discord, so come and join in to take about this rom-con, or to yell at me for not updating enuff. https://discord.gg/zf9CRDW


End file.
